Sailor Moon: Rebirth
by bunji the wolf
Summary: -Remake of The Price For Love- Sailor Moon never knew who her actually father was, however after her final battle with Queen Beryl. She'll soon find out she's more then just a Princess of the Moon that's for sure. Naruto X Sailor Moon, Naruto X Queen Beryl X, Sailor Moon/Serena X?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Naruto series or Sailor Moon series. If I did, well, things would be VERY different.**

**Hello everyone Bunji here with a new tale of Naruto X Sailor Moon story. The remake of Price for Love in new form and ect, ect.  
Anyway I would like to thanked Pyromania101 for being my beta once more, and also I would like to thanked Jebest4781 for also helping me out with in the remake of this story.**

**Naruto and Serena are the main characters, the pairing is still Naruto X Beryl but bit more but I'll keep it in secret later.**

**Serena has her own special someone I plan for her and no its not Naruto so calm down.**

**This story may have Blood, cursing, lemons, possible of yuri elements, **

**That's all for now everyone enjoy the first chapter and let me know what ya think?**

**Chapter 1-Arrival of a New Storm!**

Naruto stood tall on the battlefield. The world was in pain as the skies were dark, thunder roared. The screams of the people calling out for help. Naruto was alone, facing the last enemy in his path. The ten-tailed beast was in near completion of its true form. Madara Uchiha had lost control of it.

The Juubi opened its mouth as it gathered what appears to be a giant amount of chakra. All could see the chakra was being gathers from the heavens, the earth and the oceans and even from them. The Juubi was about to unleash its ultimate attack upon the world.

Naruto could hear his allies speak as each one of them had given up.

"It's over."

"We're done for; we can't beat something like that."

"What can we do?"

"Don't talk like that. It's not over!" He yelled at them.

"Naruto, open your eyes and LOOK! How the hell can we stop something like that?"

"You think we came this far just to give up? I don't know about you. But I'm not going to give up! I'm going to stop that beast even if it cost me my own life! Besides, I'm not done. I'm going to put an end to this. This battle will end in our favor!"

The Uzumaki ran towards the Juubi. He didn't care if it seemed hopeless or pointless to keep on fighting. He was going to end this war; he was going to stop the Juubi once and for all.

Naruto held out his right hand as he took some of the chakra that the monster was gathering. Naruto jumped into the air highly as he transformed into his Bijuu mode.

"BIJUU BOMB!" Naruto shouted.

**Everything suddenly faded into white.**

"What happen, next mommy?" A young blonde girl asked her mother excitedly.

The woman smiled at her beloved daughter.

"All seemed lost," she continued, "But the young hero didn't give up. His eyes were filled with hope and his heart burned with courage. He grabbed one of the Juubi's tails and with all his might he threw the Juubi into the sun. Everyone cried with joy as the hero saved the world!"

"Yay! I love that story! What happened next?" The little girl giggled.

"That will be enough for you tonight," the mother said with a smile.

"Aw, but it was getting so good!" The daughter pouted.

"Now, now; I'll read you the rest tomorrow." The mother kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Mommy," the little girl said, "When daddy's coming home? I miss him."

"Tomorrow," was the reply. "Your father has been very busy lately. He's helping everyone. You know how important daddy's job is. You'll see him tomorrow, okay?" The daughter nodded.

"Mommy?" the little girl spoke again.

"Yes honey?"

"What's daddy like? I mean, everyone says lots of things about him. Are they true?"

"Your father is a very strong man. He loves you very much. When I'm around him...it's hard to explain it. But it feels like the sun. His voice could turn anything positive. His touch can make trees grow in an instant. Your father is a wonderful man." The mother sighed with a big smile.

The mother tucked her daughter into bed and kissed her forehead.

"Good night mommy," the daughter said.

"Good night Serena."

**End of Dream:**

Her blue eyes shot open. Her sight was blurry at first before it became clear, and she let out a deep sigh of disappointment.

'_That dream again,'_ she thought.

She woke up in her bedroom alone.

"_Hello there. My name is Serena Tsukino. I'm fourteen years old and I'm in middle school. But lately I'm no average fourteen-year-old girl. While I'm not being late for school or fighting the hunger of skipping out on lunch, I'm fighting monsters and protecting the innocent as the warrior of Justice, Sailor Moon!"_

Serena turned her attention to her right to see Luna, her feline pet and guardian. Luna was still asleep. Actually, everyone within the Tsukino household was still asleep. Serena looked at her clock and saw it was 2:00 a.m.

The heroine sighed, awakening her companion. Luna let out a long yawn before she spoke to her human owner and friend. "**Serena, what's wrong? It's early in the morning?"**

"Luna, can I ask you a question?" Serena looked serious when she stared at Luna.

"**Sure, what is it?"** she asked.

"Was there…a King in the Moon Kingdom?"

The black feline closed her eyes sadly.

"Luna," she waited for her answer.

"**Yes, there was a King. But he died long before the Moon Kingdom was attack. A King unlike any ruler of any Kingdom, everyone loved and respected him."**

"Wow, he really must have been something, huh?" Serena looked sad for a moment before she smile slightly.

"**Not many knew what his life was before he became he King. But he was as old as the Moon Kingdom itself. Queen Serenity loved him so, when the King pass away no one's heart was broken as Queen Serenity. She had to protect the Moon Kingdom all by herself. But not all was lose; when the King die he left behind a great power for Queen Serenity."**

"A great power?"

Luna nodded."**Yes, the King gave it to Queen Serenity before his passing. To this day I still don't know what that power could be. Rumors say the power controls very the will of life and death."**

"So she hid away somewhere?" Serena asked.

"**Yes. Why do you ask Serena?"** Luna asked.

"N-no reason, I was just wondering. I mean if there's a Queen there should always be a King right?" She chuckled nervously.

"**If your questions are answered, please go back to bed Serena. I wouldn't want our late night chat to have you miss class again because you slept in."** Serena nodded. Luna let out a long yawn before shutting her eyes.

Serena went back to sleep, but not before her mind wandered off.

'_The dreams I'm having…what are they telling me?'_

**One week later: Unknown location**

Within a dark cavern was a woman. She had long beautiful red hair; her eyes were yellow; her breasts were large, her finer nails were long and red; in her right hand was a long staff with a crystal ball. She wore a long purple dress.

Standing before the woman known as Queen Beryl was a large dark fire-like being.

"**Beryl, how much longer must I wait?"** it asked in a sinister voice. This being was Queen Metalia.

"Soon," was all Beryl had to say.

"**Hopefully soon enough. I grow tired of waiting Beryl."**

"Yes of course," Beryl nodded.

'_Just a little longer and I will have my wish,'_ she thought.

**Moment later, Beryl's throne room:**

Queen Beryl watched from her crystal ball, and within the crystal ball was a vision that the Sailor Scouts had arrived near Beryl's hideout. She had sent her minions after the brats, even the DD Girls, but problems were arising. Oh well. She had a few more traps in store for the girls. As she watched, she thought back to her youth, namely the happier times.

**One thousand years ago:**

A young Beryl was wandering through a forest, a look of worry on her pretty face, her black hair (not the red hair of the present) waving back and forth in the wind.

Beryl made her way out of the forest and found herself in a garden filled with beautiful flowers, each a different color. It was like a rainbow. In the middle of the large garden was a young man wearing an orange and black coat, but a more noticeable trait was the birthmark (she assumed): three whisker marks on each cheek.

The young man placed his hands on the ground, and in an instant a full grown tree rose.

"Ah, there we go" he said as he brushed the dirt off his hands.

"My lord, there you are," Beryl said with a happy smile. She ran over to him.

The young man turned around and smiled at her. Beryl threw her arms around him and he returned her embrace.

"Ah, Beryl. What brings you here, my beautiful rose?" he asked.

"You shouldn't be out here alone. You haven't recovered from your battle with-"

"I know, I know. But I couldn't just sit around while everyone is fixing the mess 'he' caused. But then again I always enjoyed your company Beryl."

Beryl couldn't help but smiled at that remark.

"Ah there we go. See? A nice smile always makes the day even better." He chuckled.

"You believe the people of the Moon will welcome your ideas for a better future?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but I do know they are a peaceful race. I don't think war is the first thing that they want. If any trouble ever comes, I'll always be there to save the day and protect everyone I cherish and love." He smiled at Beryl.

"I'll protect everyone. I'll make the future a place worth living and worth protecting. Beryl, I want to share that future with you." He clasped her hands with his. Beryl closed her eyes as she buried her face in the young man's chest. That moment was one of the happiest moments of her life.

**Present:**

Beryl had her eyes closed as she thought to herself.

'_A future worth living, a future worth sharing with you…Naruto.'_ Opening her eyes, she saw what was happening now within the crystal ball. One by one, the Sailor Scouts were defeated by Beryl's most powerful soldiers. The DD Girls killed Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus, but the DD Girls had died as well from their wounds.

Saddened and alone, but keeping her head high, Sailor Moon pushed herself on to end this. No more sacrifices of love ones. She would end this with her own two hands.

**Moment later: Beryl's Throne room**

After a long run throughout the cavern within Beryl's lair, Sailor Moon made it to the throne room. She saw a large, scary looking container to the right of the throne, but she didn't pay much attention to it. Beryl sat there in her throne with a calm look on her face. She stared at Sailor Moon before speaking to the Princess of the Moon.

"Welcome Sailor Moon, finally we meet. Although we have met before but that was in the past, in your first life. You have your mother's appearance and his eyes." Beryl's eyes held anger within them.

"What do you mean 'his eyes?'" Sailor Moon asked.

Suddenly Beryl chuckled before it became laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"You don't know do you?" She asked Sailor Moon. "You never knew who your father was, did you?" A cocky smile spread across her face.

"Tell me who my father is!" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Well since everything will soon be ours I suppose telling the Princess of the Moon about her father won't hurt." Beryl rose from her throne and walked toward Sailor Moon but stopped half-way.

"Long ago there was a beast of unbelievable power. No force on Earth could stop it, but there was one man who stood in the beast's way. The man's name was Naruto Uzumaki. He defeated the Juubi and was a hero to his people. However, once the beast was defeated, Naruto disappeared."

"What happened to him?" Sailor Moon asked.

"When Naruto defeated the Juubi, it sent him through a portal right before dying, a portal that ripped through time and space. Naruto ended up in the future of his world nearly five hundred years later. He was still listed as the great hero. It was there I found him wounded but alive, the trip took its toll on him. I nursed him back to health." Beryl looked sad for a moment, yet she had a smile on her face.

"I fell in love with Naruto the moment we met. He was handsome, brave, and wise. He was the hero everyone wanted to be, the hero our parents told us about. The hero who saved the world. It wasn't long before he set out to once again save the world from a great threat. After he defeated the monster that nearly destroyed Earth and the Moon Kingdom, Naruto was once again viewed as the great hero." The more Beryl said, the sadder she looked.

"We became lovers shortly after he saved the world again. He sealed away a monster that claimed to be a God. He sealed the beast within a giant mirror and threw it into space. I never left his side. Together we helped rebuild a new future for Earth…but…" A deep look of anger filled her eyes.

"The Moon Kingdom was so amazed by Naruto's strength and power. Their Queen, your mother, wanted to meet him. Naruto went to the Moon Kingdom. He promise to come back but he never did…I waited and waited for him to return…but he never returned."

"Then news reached Earth that Naruto married Queen Serenity and she was pregnant with their firstborn child…**YOU**!" She snapped, sending a venomous stare towards Sailor Moon.

"Your mother stole the man I loved! He loved me and **YOUR MOTHER STOLE HIM FROM ME**!" Beryl bared her teeth in anger. Soon she calmed down after letting out a deep sigh.

"Three years later, rumors that the King had passed away spread like wildfire. I lost the man I loved and there was no way I could have my happiness back ever again. So I waited…I waited twelve long years to plot my revenge against the Moon Kingdom…against your mother." A tear came down Beryl's face.

"Your mother took my happiness from me…and now I will do the same to you Sailor Moon!" From behind Sailor Moon a pair of hands emerged from the shadows. When Sailor Moon felt someone was behind her it was too late for to react.

Darien grabbed her by the throat with a crushing grip. Sailor Moon tried to escape, but Darien's grip was strong. But then a Moon symbol appeared on Sailor Moon's forehead, shining a bright energy of light on Darien as Beryl looked away to avoid its glare.

When the light died down Serena stood there with her crescent moon insignia on her forehead glowing blight, and in Serena's hands was her star locket that was playing a melody.

As memories rushed into both of their minds, Darien saw himself who was once friends with Serena and her Sailor Scouts in the past. And as for Beryl, she saw herself standing before Naruto. In her memories she saw herself looking innocent as ever.

Beryl held her head as voices filled her mind.

"_Beryl let go of that fragment, it's not from this world,"_ Naruto's voice was heard.

"_Lord Naruto, please help me…I can't…control myself…"_ Young Beryl's voice replied.

"_Let go of her! Leave her alone you demon!"_

"_**He doesn't want you anymore! He loves her now. He never loved you!"**_ the evil voice snarled.

"_Gahhh!"_ Naruto screamed in pain.

"_Lord Naruto! NO!"_

"_**BEGONE AND NEVER RETURN!"**_

Once the voices stopped Beryl fell to her knees. Then she snapped. She used her magic to summon a giant purple spear that she threw at Sailor Moon. Darien jumped in the way and was impaled by the weapon.

"Darien!" Sailor Moon yelled as she ran over to his side.

Beryl watched as Sailor Moon cried over Darien's death. Now the truth was out. Beryl felt the world around her was shatter like a mirror.

"I…killed him…I killed him…it's all my fault… please forgive me Naruto…" Beryl closed her eyes as she shook her head.

"**I should have known better to trust you. You've failed me for the last time Beryl,"** a dark voice said. All eyes turned their attention to large scary looking container. Inside it was a large dark fire that spoke to them.

"Y-y-you did this…you tricked me!" Beryl shouted at the dark fire being.

"**I taught you how to use magic so you would more useful for me. You have served me well Beryl and like Prince Darian YOU ALL WILL DIE!"** The container burst wide open as the dark fire being took on a form.

Beryl's eyes widened in fear for what she saw as did Serena. The dark fire being took on the shape and form of Queen Beryl.

"**I am Queen Metalia, the true ruler of the Dark Kingdom! It is time for you to meet your end! Starting with you Beryl!"** Metalia launched a dark fire blast toward Beryl, who screamed as she shut her eyes, waiting for death to claim her.

But nothing happened. Beryl opened her eyes to see her mortal enemy Sailor Moon standing in front of her.

"W-why?" Beryl asked, stunned.

"W-why?" Beryl asked Sailor Moon.

"Because…" Sailor Moon fell to her knees "You were being used. I don't know what really happened between you and my father, but I am sure my dad wouldn't want you to suffer anymore."

"Sailor Moon…"

"I don't remember my father like you did. But I know he was a hero and a hero protects the innocent from evil!" Sailor Moon stood back up as she started to catch her breath. "I am Sailor Moon, the daughter of a Great Hero. In the name of the Moon I will destroy you!" Serena's eyes burned with courage. Queen Metalia frowned.

"**You're eyes…are just like his. So filled with hope, so filled with light. It makes me sick! I'll crush your hope! And end his bloodline ONCE AND FOR ALL!" **Metalia's appearance suddenly changed. Her hair became dark green and her skin become light green. Her dress became crimson and her height doubled in size as the cavern started to cave in.

"So this is it?" Beryl had given up hope. Her plan to be with Naruto again had failed and in the end she now knew the truth.

"Beryl, we have to get out of here!" Sailor Moon grabbed her right hand but Beryl didn't move a muscle. When Sailor Moon tried to hurry her along, Queen Beryl slapped Serena across her face, which surprised her.

"Leave me here…I deserve this. Leave me here…at least then I can be with him…" Serena shook her head, and once again tried to grab Beryl. "I SAID LEAVE ME HERE!" she shouted at the Moon Princess.

Beryl saw that the ceiling was coming down. She pushed Sailor Moon out of the way before it fell on her. The ceiling fell on Beryl instead.

"Go…Princess Serena…go…be a hero like him…I am sure he would be happy…" Queen Beryl used her magic to teleport Sailor Moon outside of the hideout where it was safe.

Beryl smiled. She was going to die, alone. But in her heart she knew she would see him again. As everything was coming down on Beryl, she heard his voice. She gasped.

"Beryl, sorry I kept you waiting." Her eyes widened in shock as tears ran down her face. Standing right in front of Queen Beryl was the Great Hero Naruto Uzumaki, her true love, the very being who brought her happiness.

Naruto grabbed her right hand and held it tightly. His touch felt so real and so warm. She was with him at last.

"Naruto…" Her final smile came right before the cavern completely caved in.

**Outside of Beryl's Hideout:**

Sailor Moon was had been teleported here. She gasped as a shockwave pushed her at least ten feet away from the cavern.

'_Queen Beryl,'_ she thought.

Tightening her fists in anger Sailor Moon turned away and ran to the location where Queen Metalia was fleeing to.

She made it to the location: a giant pink/red colored rose with black thorns sticking out from the snowy ground and once the giant rose opened, Queen Metalia emerged and growled viciously at her foe.

Serena closed her eyes and thought of everyone who had sacrificed themselves, even of Beryl and saw she was suffering as well: she lost her lover, who was Serena's real father from what Beryl said. Beryl was a tool being used in Metalia's game for ultimate power.

"Queen Metalia! I'll destroy you!" Her eyes filled with courage and the hope of everyone. The moon shined brightly in the sky. Metalia held her hands together and fired a powerful blast of black energy toward Serena. But before the blast reached her Serena held her hands out as well. Her outfit changed back to her Princess of the Moon dress and a blue energy shield came out from Serena's hands, countering the dark energy attack.

Serena didn't give up she could feel her friends at her side. Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Darien. But then Serena felt a hand touched her left shoulder and a voice whispered to her, "_I believe in you Serena…make me proud kid."_

Serena turned her head and saw a hooded man standing beside her. His touch was real, she just knew it. The hooded man wore black clothes from head to toe. The struggle between powers between the two caused the hood to fly back, exposing the man's face.

Metalia's eyes widened in both shock and anger.

"**YOU! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!"** she shouted with fury.

The man beside Serena was none other than her father Naruto Uzumaki. He had a cocky smile on his face and his blue eyes were still filled with courage and power. He put his hands on top of Serena. Serena felt a surge of power flowing through her body.

"Serena you can do it. You have the power to finish this. Now say it with me. Cosmic Moon Power!" he said. Serena nodded.

"COSMIC MOON POWER!" she shouted.

Serena's attack took on the form of a giant white energy ball. The energy ball blasted toward Metalia and consumed her, and the evil queen howled in agony as it peeled her flesh away.

The energy ball exploded, destroying Queen Metalia for good.

Serena looked around to see where her father was. However, he was nowhere in sight. It didn't matter; what mattered was that she did it. She saved the world, but at what cost?

All of her friends were dead, but their deaths brought her this victory of today.

She did it! She saved the world! She defeated Queen Metalia. Serena smiled as tears came down her face and she began laughing. She saved the world but now she was alone. All alone. All she could do was laugh and smile.

Soon her laughter turned into cries of sorrow and pain. When one of her tears hit the ground it activated a glowing circle. Serena's crying stopped and she gasped as, in an instant, she was teleported somewhere else.

**Unknown location:**

In a flash Serena found herself somewhere she wasn't familiar with…and yet, she was. Where was she?

"Serena, wow you sure grow into a beauty. You look just like Serenity," a familiar voice said.

Serena saw man sitting in what appeared to be a ruined throne. It was her father, Naruto Uzumaki, her father, alive and well.

"You're my f-f-father." Serena was completely shocked. He nodded.

"Serena we have much to talk about. It's time for you to learn about your family history and the truth of what happened between me and Beryl that day."

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or the Sailor Moon Series**

**Chapter II-Sailor Moon Return**

_With every end marks a new beginning._

**Morning:**

"Serena! Time to get up or you'll be late for school!" Serena's mother called. Serena opened her blue eyes and blinked at least twice before getting up, a blank expression on her face.

Her head ached, and she held it and groaned.

"I can't remember…did something happen last night?" she muttered.

Suddenly an image flashed within Serena's mind. The image was a tall man standing in front of her, his face hidden by shadows. A young, maybe one-to-two-year-old Serena stared up at him. She was reaching out to him.

"_Ah, there you are Serena,"_ he said kindly._ "You know how worried your mother can be when you're crawling around the place. Come on honey."_

"Serena!" Serena snapped out of it when she heard her mother calling her.

"I'm coming mom!" she yelled.

As Serena got out of her bed she noticed there something was off. She turned her attention toward her desk. On her desk there was a small journal and a necklace. The necklace was a small blue heart with a moon symbol in the center, with had small engraving on it. It read, **"My Greatest Pride and Joy…Serena."**

Serena was about to grab the book but after hearing her mother calling her name again, she just put on the necklace and dashed downstairs.

She would read the journal after school.

**Later that day:**

After school, Serena return home, where her family was waiting for her.

"Hey Serena, you hear about the concert tonight?" her brother asked.

"Concert? Really?" Serena asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah we got tickets! They say it's gonna be the best concert ever. I really doubt it though."

"But it has been awhile since we went out as a family," Mrs. Tsukino said.

"Yup, so we're all going," Mr. Tsukino said.

**Later:**

While waiting in line with her family, Serena heard a familiar voice calling out her name. She turned and saw Ami and Makoto. Once Serena was given a ticket by her father she went off to meet up with her friends.

"Serena, how you been?" Makoto asked.

"Guys you're here too?" Serena asked, ignoring Makoto's question.

"Yes, we received tickets in the mail," Ami said.

"Ami here wasn't going to show but I talked her into coming," Makoto said, grinning.

"I have a test tomorrow, but I guess having a little break couldn't hurt," Ami muttered, sweat-dropping as Makoto chuckled along with Serena.

"You're here too Meatball-head?" someone asked. Serena turned around to see Darien with Rei.

"Oh you're here too Serena? Great, my date with Darien is ruined," Rei pouted at this, but Rei's eyes were now focused on the necklace. "Nice necklace, where did ya get it from? The pawnshop?"

"Hey now, no need to be rude, Rei," Makoto said. "We all got tickets to the concert."

"Don't ya think it's odd all of us got tickets?" Darien noted.

"Well events like this normally don't come in town, especially with free tickets," Minako, who had just arrived, said.

The group went off to where the concert will be held. It was a very large area with many rows of seats. Serena and the others sat in the front row. As they did, the lights died down.

"Oh they're starting!" Minako said with excitement

The band came on stage. They were about six of them, four males and two females. The men all had short blonde hair while the first female had long blonde hair and the second had long red hair. The band shared the same type of clothes: black pants with black shirts.

The leader of the group was a young man, sporting a necklace in the shape of a half moon.

The music started out in a slow beat before the leader of the group grabbed the mic and began to sing.

_Looking down on the cars on the highway  
The stream of tail lights_

_Everybody advancing together  
Do so willingly sacrifice rights_

_When people accept they're cogs in the system  
Give up free will, conform_

_Individual pieces of dust swirl together  
Become a full storm_

_Looking down on the burgeoning city  
The skyscrapers rise_

_Even men with the greatest intentions  
Start believing their own lies_

_We can borrow from the future  
But eventually someone's got to pay_

_The only way out of the cycle  
Is to strike out and pave your own way  
Yeah!_

_We all fight our own fight  
Will you fuel the desire to win_

_Always struggling with the truth  
Of the life that might have been_

_But no matter how jagged your path is  
You'll always come back to the road_

_When the dust of battle settles  
The war still rages within!_

Serena listened, spellbound. The singer's voice was soft and smooth. She could feel his emotions as he sang. But strangely enough his voice sounded very familiar to her. Why?

Serena closed her eyes as her head started to hurt for a moment.

"Hey Serena, are you all right?" Makoto asked.

"I'm fine, just having a little headache ," was the response.

Once again the flashing images popped into her head. Serena this time saw her younger self in a crib, fast asleep. Looking over her crib was the same man shrouded in shadow.

The crowd cheered the moment the song was wrapping things up.

"Wow that was beautiful," Minako said.

"That was simply amazing," Ami said.

"These guys are pretty good," Darien said with a smirk.

"They were pretty cool, so meatball head what did-" Rei paused as she and the rest of the group saw that tears were running down Serena's face.

She was crying

"Serena, you're crying." Ami said, handing her friend a tissue.

"Am I?" Serena asked as she wiped the tears away.

"It's just music Serena," Rei said.

"Sometimes music can be so good to bring tears," Ami said on Serena's behalf.

"Thanks Ami," Serena smiled.

"I thank you for coming to our show! Now I believe it is time to rock your house! Don't you all agree?!" the leader of the band shouted, eliciting a cheer from the crowd.

The band start playing their next song, a rock version of 'Wily Castle' from _Megaman 2_. While this was going on, something from outer space was heading towards Earth. Whatever it was crashed into a park near an apartment complex.

It was a large space pod. The space pod emerged from the ground and floated towards the apartment complex. Then it went through one of the windows of a room on the seventh floor. There the pod flashed bright green.

There was a deathly silence, until…

"**Ah, finally we're here,"** a young girl's voice was heard.

"**I know the trip was a pain especially bringing the tree."**

"**So this is Earth huh? I like it, so rich with…life and energy."**

"**Since we're here, what ya say we try to find our first meal? It has been a trip Alan."**

"**I know, a good idea Ann. Pick a card."**

"**Ooh, I love this part, tee-hee."**

Meanwhile back at the concert everything was going well. It seemed the concert was about to enter its final stage after what seemed to be four hours of music, which was getting louder with each song.

"_Serena…Serena…"_ a voice whispered.

The voice louder each time she tried to block it out. Serena held her head again. She couldn't take it anymore; she got out from her seat and ran off.

"Serena!" Ami and Makoto yelled.

"It could be the music was too loud for her," Minako guessed.

"Someone should check on her," Darien said. A moment of silence followed. "I'll go."

"No, we'll go; you guys enjoy the show," Makoto said as she, Ami, and Minako left their seats to find Serena.

**Serena's location:**

After running away from the concert, Serena stopped, panting and out of breathe. The voice in her head had vanished.

Suddenly Serena heard music. She wasn't sure where it was coming from, only that it sounded like a flute. Serena looked around but didn't see anyone at all.

"**What fresh energy I smell on this one,"** a dark voice said.

Serena looked to her right to see a person wrapped in a red cloak.

"W-who are you?" Serena asked.

"**Doesn't matter who I am, I just want your energy!"** The cloak person's right arm reached out to Serena, becoming a vine, and wrapping around the girl. She struggled to free herself but the grip on her was very strong.

"**You're mine!"** The cloak person yelled.

Serena screamed as she felt her energy being drained. Tears started to flow down her cheeks, as she knew that no one was coming to help her.

"Wind release!" A voice yelled. A powerful wind came from nowhere and sliced the cloak person's arm off, freeing Serena.

Serena fell to her knees, nearly drained. Serena looked at the cloaked person, who was yelling in pain. The cloaked person quickly grew a new arm and prepared to attack Serena again.

Serena screamed as she shut her eyes.

**Slice!**

The cloaked person screamed as once again its right arm was sliced off before it could touch Serena. The cloaked person growled and looked around to see who was there. Suddenly a man appeared in front of Serena.

"You're safe Serena," he said. Serena opened her eyes, as the voice was the one same voice she heard in her head. She saw a tall man dressed in a hooded black leather coat. He wore leather gloves with black boots.

"You…you're that man I saw…who are you?" she asked.

The hooded man looked over his right shoulder. His eyes were crystal blue just like hers. The hooded man looked away.

"Serena, run, get out of here. It's not safe here," he said.

"But tell me who you are!" she insisted.

The cloaked person right arm healed, and it shot two spear blades from its right arm at Serena. Serena's eyes widened in shock, but the hooded man shielded Serena with his body.

"Gah!" the man grunted. Blood spattered on to Serena's face, some of it touching her forehead. Suddenly the moon signal appeared on Serena's forehead, shining brightly.

"I…I…" She pause. She felt like she was being pulled into her mind.

**Serena's memories:**

"Serena, wow! You sure are growing into a beauty! You look just like Serenity," a familiar voice said.

Serena saw man sitting in what appeared to be a ruined throne. It was her father, Naruto Uzumaki, alive and well.

"You're my f-f-father." Serena was completely shocked. He nodded.

"Serena, we have much to talk about. It's time for you to learn about your family history and the truth of what happened between me and Beryl that day."

She was lost for words. Here she was standing before her father, the King of the Moon Kingdom. His eyes was just like hers-blue, strong, and filled with hope. His hair was just blonde as hers. He was much taller than his daughter. He wore black armored from toe to neck.

"I know you have so many questions. But first I would like to say that I'm proud of you Serena; you did good kid, you did good. I'm sorry you lost your friends." Serena noticed he didn't make eye contact with her.

"Look at me," she said.

"I can't," he replied.

"Why?"

"I've broken many promises. I'm sorry Serena; Beryl's hatred for you was all my fault." He sighed.

"What happen between you two?" Serena asked.

"I was the bridge between Earth and the Moon Kingdom. There was a war. Earth didn't trust the Moon Kingdom due to the power your mother held. Many of the people of the Moon Kingdom believed she was the rightful ruler of both planets. However, many saw that as a threat. The people of Earth protected the planet on my behalf. When I vanished I was known as the Great Hero." He chuckled.

"So the remaining people of my nation foolishly made a soul pact with a demon," he continued. "His name was Amon, the God of Destruction. Amon's task was to destroy the Moon Kingdom but he turned on those who had the power to summon him. Luckily, I returned." Serena was staring at him now.

"I couldn't defeat Amon, but then your mother came. She helped me defeat Amon, and we sealed him in a mirror, which I tossed into Outer Space, never to be seen again."

"So that's how you and mom met?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. During that time I was lost but everyone was happy. Though I was ripped from my own time I knew everyone I knew and loved was long gone. So I decided to start anew. Little did I know I had Beryl's attention the most. The day after I beat Amon, she took up using magic, and she quickly mastered it." Naruto's smile turned into a frown.

"Did you love her?" Serena asked.

"I did and I still do. The people of the Moon Kingdom were so amazed by my skills that they asked me to help them with their own problems. I left Earth to ensure the peace between the Moon and Earth." He rubbed his forehead while trying to remember the rest.

"There were other powerful beings that posed a great threat. I did this not only for the Moon Kingdom, I did it for everyone back on Earth. About five years later, Serenity asked me to marry her. At first I said no; my heart belonged to another woman." He looked at his daughter with troubled eyes.

"Beryl," Serena said, and Naruto nodded.

"She became one of the world's greatest Sorceresses; she did it to show how much I was the one who pushed her to make her dream a reality. Though there were a few people who still didn't trust the Moon Kingdom, and Beryl was one of them. I tried my best to show her Serenity wasn't an evil Queen and the Moon Kingdom could be trusted, but she wouldn't listen, she only kept making threats to Serenity. So my relationship with Beryl ended but I promised I would protect her no matter." He sighed.

"Father…" Serena closed her eyes. She couldn't image how hurt he must have been that day.

"It's okay Serena. One day, when you find someone you love, you too will know how funny love can be. Anyway, I returned to the Moon Kingdom, but my problem with Beryl kept me from being focused. So your mother comforted me. I didn't know she was pregnant with you. The very next day, she told me she believed you are future of the Moon Kingdom and Earth. The daughter of a Moon Goddess and the daughter of a Great Hero. I never married your mother, yet everyone still called me King." He chuckled as he shook his head.

"Beryl, Beryl is she…my-?"

"Yes Serena, she is your stepmother and godmother," he said.

"But she tried to kill me?!" Serena looked shock.

"A year later you were born. Beryl accepted the people of the Moon Kingdom. And her hatred for them died down with time. Serenity saw how I still loved her. She was okay with 'sharing' me with her and offered to make Beryl the godmother of our child: you. Everything was fine until your second birthday came around." He balled his hands in anger.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm not so sure, but Beryl found a fragment of what I believe was a piece of Amon's power. Whatever the case it took control of Beryl's body and blasted me into another timeline. There was a great battle-the Sailor Wars, it was called. Sailors Scouts of different power born from different planets of the many stars, but enough of the past. This is now."

"I saved the world but at a heavy price" everyone I know is dead. What do I do now? I can't protect the world by myself." Serena fell to her knees.

"It hard kiddo, I know. But I will say this, you can't save everyone and everyone can't save you. The choice of life is a bitch I tell ya. There so much I can tell you…but," he paused and smile, "I can see my little girl have been through a lot.

"So," he cracked his knuckles, "I'm gonna bring your friends back." He grinned.

"What?" Her eyes widened in shock.

"But I will need to borrow a bit of power from you kiddo. It was my fault you became Sailor Moon. Both Serenity and I wanted you to live a normal life, free from chaos and death. I failed as a father and a hero…so the least I can do is give my little girl her life back."

Serena shook her head. "You didn't fail dad, you were there, I felt it. You helped me save the world. You and mom gave me this power so I can protect everyone just like you did. My friends gave up their lives to help me save the world. Though my memories of you are vague…I felt the love you and mom had for me grow brighter I'm glad I'm your daughter. I am Sailor Moon the Princess of the Moon and your daughter." She smiled at her father. She didn't hate him, she didn't curse him she didn't hit him, she only…hugged him.

He could only smile as his daughter's reaction reminded him of how he was of his youth. After Serena broke the hug, Naruto performed a few hand seals before he placed his forehead against his daughter's, closing his eyes.

"Serena, enjoy your life and your future. Whenever danger will rise again I know Sailor Moon will be there to save the day, but until then, goodbye my daughter. I love you Serena…" Naruto opened his eyes to show the Rinnegan. Serena collapsed in his arms.

"Rebirth…" he said as he placed his right hand on the ground and a large group of energy orbs emerged and shot into the sky.

"Were those…their souls?" a woman asked.

"That's the second time you used that ability," a second woman noted.

"I wouldn't complain; he brought you back," the first woman said.

"Serena and her friends deserve a second chance and so does everyone else," he said.

"What will you do now?" the second woman asked.

"I don't know. But until Sailor Moon is needed again I will watch over this world. If she ever needs to borrow my strength, I will be there to grant it. I missed Serena's childhood. I wasn't there for her or you when everything fell apart. This time I will." He picked up Serena and carried her away. Naruto looked over his right shoulder at the two women who stood a foot away from him. One had red hair while the other had silver hair.

"I'll place a spell on everyone; it will wipetheir memories clean. It's the least I can do after the trouble I caused," the red-haired woman said.

"I'll take the Silver Crystal and hold onto it for Serena until the time is right," the silver-haired woman said. Naruto nodded.

"Third time's the charm, they say."

**End of Serena's memories:**

The hooded man ripped the bladed spears from his stomach and tossed them aside.

Serena held her right hand in the air as she proudly shouted, "Moon Prism Power!"

Her body was consumed by a bright light and within seconds she was once again the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon.

'_She remembers,'_ the hooded man thought.

"Moon Tiara Attack!" Sailor Moon grabbed her tiara as it glowed brightly, taking on the form of a disc. She threw her tiara at the cloaked being. It ripped right through the cloaked being and it let out its death scream before busting into energy.

Once the cloaked being was defeated, Serena saw a card on the ground where it stood. The card busted into flames.

"You did good Sailor Moon," the hooded man said. She glanced at his wounds worriedly, which he waved off. "I'll live. I've been stabbed many times before, that was nothing."

"I wonder who sent it," she said.

"I don't know but I believe whoever sent it will be back," he replied.

"Serena where are you?!" someone cried out. Her friends were coming.

"You should return normal," the Hooded Man told Serena.

"But…"

"No buts; we will talk later. They haven't recovered their memories. I'll see you soon." Sailor Moon nodded as she returned to being Serena Tsukino. The hooded man hugged Serena before he took off.

"Serena, there you are!" Serena turned around to see Ami, Minako and Makoto.

"What's the matter Serena ?Why did you run off like that?" Ami asked.

"Sorry guys…guess the music was too loud for me." She chuckle nervously.

"Come on, you're missing the rest of the concert," Makoto said.

"Right," she nodded. But before she walked off with her friends, she looked up at the moon, full and bright.

"Serena!" Ami yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She ran off with her friends.

**Elsewhere:**

Within an dark space, there was a giant tree with many big roots. The tree gave off a big beat like a heart. Standing in front of the tree were two beings, one male and one female.

The male had light green skin, blue eyes, and pink stripe on his bangs on each side of his head. He wore a light blue one-piece suit from toe to neck. The female has pink hair, and a blue stripe on her bangs on each side of her head. She wore a red one-piece suit from toe to neck. Their names were Ann and Alan.

"**So the Cardian was destroyed, how disappointing. Didn't Queen what's-her-face offer us a new home here on this planet?" **Ann asked.

"**It was Queen** **Beryl**," Alan said.** "Funny how she hasn't contracted us for sometime now. It was the old man's idea to take the kind offer. So the best we can do is help ourselves to the free energy this world has."**

"**Whatever the case, these human sure wasted a lot of their energy on stupid things."** Ann rolled her eyes.

"**I'm sure they won't mind if we borrow some."** Alan smirked.

"**That all depends if you two are able to get it done,"** a new voice said.

"**Great, the old man's awake."** Ann sighed.

Coming out from the heart of the tree was a being in light blue armor from head to toe. He carried a large sword in his right hand yet he used it as if it were a cane. Both Alan and Ann bowed their heads the moment he appeared.

"**We gathered some energy,"** Alan told the armored being. With a snap of his fingers a small ball of energy appeared above the giant tree only to be absorbed by its dark blue leaves. Once absorbed the tree flashed bright green for a moment, as Alan and Ann saw new leafs were being created.

"**Well done my children. But that alone is not enough. More, we need more energy. Gather more energy from the humans. I'll see what has become of Queen Beryl."** The Armored being went back inside the giant tree.

"**At least he isn't on our backs like before."** Alan sighed with relief.

"**Yeah, but how long before we hear his stories again?"** Ann sweat-dropped with a frown.

"**Ann I think we should go undercover, try to spot the humans that have the most energy. That way we can cut down our chances of finding weak or strong energy."**

"**What place d'ya you think we do that?"** Ann asked.

"**I'll think of something, don't worry."** Alan smiled at Ann.

**The Ruins of the Moon Kingdom**

"So Serena's memories came back after all. I thought the concert was a good idea to reward them after what they done for us," one of the two women said. Naruto pulled back his hood, showing his face to the women.

"Yeah, it worked for awhile," he said. "But I think Serena remembered my voice, and worst of all we have a new enemy. Do you have any idea who it maybe?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't remember anything after you rescued me," one of the women said.

"It's fine Beryl. But I have a very bad feeling that this is just the start." He sighed. The woman, Beryl, nodded. The other woman, Serenity, stepped forward.

"What shall we do next?" she asked.

"We wait…right now I'll just to have to hope the others will remember."

**End of chapter II**


End file.
